


Waiting for the King

by trishamart



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trishamart/pseuds/trishamart
Summary: Jaehaerys Targaryen, otherwise known as Jon Sand, had been raised by his recognized mother Ashara Dayne.  He was born and raised in Dorne, leaning how to rule from Prince Doran and learning about people from Prince Oberyn.  He has known who he really is for most of his life, silently becoming the king that Westeros needs.





	1. Chapter 1

Eddard Stark, the Lord of Winterfell had traveled for weeks to find his sister. He, along with his men were exhausted. After the long months of the rebellion and the resulting stress had them wound tight.

They had reached the top of a hill overlooking a stone tower. At the base of the tower stood three men in armor. Though they were too far away to see their faces, Ned knew them to be the three missing king guards. 

At the bottom of the hill, Ned jumped off his horse followed by his man and stood in front of the other men. The men stood between him and his sister hidden in the tower. “Why weren’t any of you on the battlefield with your prince?”

The lord commander, Gerold Hightower, spoke “Our prince wanted us here.”

Ned was confused, why would Prince Rhaegar not want his three best fighters to be with him in the battle for his life. “Your Prince is dead.”

Above them came a scoff. Walking down from the tower around the base walked Prince Oberyn Martell. “The prince might be dead, but the king is soon to arrive.” The northern men all looked around at each other not understanding what the red viper was saying. Robert wasn’t coming, he didn’t even know where they were. The prince smirked at them and he motioned for Ned. “Come Lord Stark, see what all the fuss is about.” 

When Ned stepped forward, his men followed with their hands atop their swords which caused the kingsguard to also step forward with their hands atop their swords. The tension was high, one false move could force them to start fighting. 

Ned wanted to avoid a fight, he waved his hand, waving his men off. They stepped back and removed their hands which caused the kingsguard to back off and the air cleared of the tension. 

Ned stepped forward again but before he could take too many steps, Ser Arthur Dayne stepped forward and glanced at Ned for a second before he started up the stairs ahead of him. He followed the men up the stairs into the tower and heard faint moaning and a scream. Ned was frightened, he had never heard anguish like that and he had fought in several battles and had killed men. 

He could smell the metallic smell of blood and he wondered what he was walking in to. He only wanted to see his sister, his beautiful, rebellious sister.

When he stepped into the room at the top of the tower he first saw blood everywhere, horrified he searched the room for his sister. He missed her small frame his first glance over but his second he saw a slight figure lying on the bloody bed. Her dark hair stood in stark contrast to the white linen bed sheets.

Ned rushed to his sister’s side, fearing for her life. He gripped her hand tightly in his own, trying to force his strength into her body. “What happened to her?” He angrily shouted at the various women and the old man that had been inside the room. 

The old man he saw supported a chain, he was a maester. Ned grew hopeful but his sister’s clammy hand in his own forced him to reconsider his hope. The man couldn’t meet his eyes, instead the man moved slowly over to the prince and spoke quietly to him but in the silent room Ned could hear everything. “I am sorry my prince, there is nothing more that can be done. Her body couldn’t handle the stress.”

Ned could feel tears running down his face and he looked back to his sisters face. She looked to be sleeping but she quietly opened her eyes. He smiled at the site, thinking that the maester was wrong, she only had a fever, she would live. She was a wolf, wolves didn’t die of fevers. 

Lyanna Stark smiled at the sight of her brother, a person she thought she would never see again. “Ned.” Though her body was weak, her voice was strong. 

“I’m here Lya, It’s okay. Everything is going to be fine.” Ned couldn’t help that fear had overtaken his heart, he had a feeling that this day would only get worse.

She looked away from him towards a woman who had turned around with a bundle in her arms. She smiled and held out her weak arms to take the bundle. Ned watched his little sister take hold of a baby. He could see the face over her shoulder. Before he could say anything, she spoke. “You have to promise me Ned. That you will keep my son safe.” 

Ned was shocked, what was she talking about? A baby? She was only a girl, she could have a child. He was about to contradict her before he really looked at the baby. Even though most babies looked the same, this child looked distinctively Stark. His dark tuft of hair on his head and his long face convinced ned of this child’s heritage even if his sister wasn’t holding him. When the baby opened its eyes, Ned grew worried. He had bright purple eyes, a sharp contrast to his northern features. 

“His name is Jaehaerys Targaryen.” Lya looked at him hopefully but her arms grew weak and she could not longer hold the baby all on her own. Ned had to wrap his arms around her to hold the baby safe. Her voice grew weaker but her strength was still there. She looked towards the prince who was watching them with a sad look on his face. “Oberyn, promise me you will look after him.”

“I swear on the gods, dear one.” 

Next she looked towards her friend, her husband’s best friend. “Arthur, promise me you will protect him.”

Arthur Dayne, the sword of the morning, bowed down on one knee. He took his sword out of its scabbard and placed the tip on the floor. “I swear to you my princess, that I will protect the king with every breath that I have to give.” He had tears in his eyes but his voice was clear. 

Lyanna relaxed in his arms and Ned thought that she had fallen asleep. Her arms loosen around her son and Ned had to fully grasp him before she had completely let go. She fell back in his bed breathing shallowly, her eyes were still open but she was very weak. She raised one hand and stroked a single finger down her son’s face and then she closed her eyes. Her breathing grew weaker until it stopped all together and Ned knelt there with his nephew in his arms, tears running down his face looking at his sister that lived no longer. 

Ned looked up the men in the room, men that he had never met before. Men which whom he now shared the responsibility of raising his nephew. “He will be safe in the north.”

“You will not be taking him to the north.”

“I am his only family now, Benjen and I. He should be raised in the north with his family. I will claim him as my own.”

“The king will not be raised as a bastard.” Arthur bit out viciously.

“You are not his only family. Rhaegar was married to both Elia and Lyanna, your nephew is mine as well. Maybe not by blood but by bond. He had more family than he even knows. He won’t be going to the north, he will be raised here in Dorne. I know how children perceived as bastards are treated in the North.”

“He will never be raised here.”

“Lyanna made me his guardian, he will be raised in Dorne as a prince and when the time is right he will become king.”

“Robert is the king.”

Oberyn looked murderous at the mention of the usurper. “He is nothing, he is only the murderer keeping the throne warm. When Jaehaerys is ready he will become king and he will have all the power of Dorne behind him. Will he have the north as well?” He looked at him with a suspicious look on his face. Daring him to refute his nephew’s claim. 

Ned sighed. He stared at his nephew for several minutes, trying to see into his future. Into the future of the north. He contemplated all of his decisions. If he supported Robert and refused his nephew he would be forsaking his vow to Lyanna and his blood but if he supported his nephew then there would most likely be another war that cost thousands of lives and he would have to betray his king and commit treason. Either way he would hurt those he cared about. It didn’t matter, blood would always win out. “Aye, he’ll have the north as well.” Several minutes passed before Ned spoke again. “How do you plan on protecting him?”

Oberyn glanced towards Arthur who spoke, “We will protect him.”

Oberyn then took over, “The men will pose as my guards but they will really be Jaehaerys’.”

Ned smirked, if Robert heard that three kingsguard now guarded the Prince of Dorne it would bring heavy suspicion down on them. “They would be recognized instantly.”

Oberyn smirked at that but didn’t speak, he waited for Arthur to speak. Arthur held up a rope of leather with a charm about the length of a wrist. “We acquired these charms that will disguise us. We will take the identities of sell swords from Essos who will become guards.” 

“Doran will teach him how to rule and I will teach him about the world. He can go to the north later to learn their ways but first he will learn how to be a king of the south.”

******

Ned left his nephew in the hopefully capable hands of Prince Oberyn, Prince Doran and the three kingsguard. Ned had stayed far longer than he dared but it was hard to leave Jaehaerys whom they had nicknamed Jon. The only thing that he felt confidently about was that Arthur had convinced Ashara to claim him as her own. 

It had been a difficult time at Starfall before heading to Sunspear. She didn’t say anything but Ned could see the pain behind her eyes. He had heard a rumor that she had been pregnant but he dared not ask. He could barely look her in the eye, almost two years ago he had been ready to spend the rest of his life with her but then the rebellion had broken out and they had been on opposite sides and his brother was killed and he’d been forced to marry his brother’s betrothed. 

It had been decided that for his safety, Ashara would claim to be Jon’s mother because of his purple eyes and that Brandon would be declared his father to claim the Stark features. Ned hoped that Brandon would forgive him for using his name to protect his nephew. 

Ned walked into the throne room of the Red Keep ahead of his small party of men. Men that had each sworn to protect and honor their king. Ned was nervous, if Robert were to have found out anything, be it a rumor or proof that Jon existed, he would kill Ned without hesitation. Would he try to test Ned’s loyalty? Oberyn had told him that he had a spider in the court but Ned refused to trust anyone.

Ned walked through the dozens of people gathered for court and to hear what Ned had found. They glanced around for a glimpse of the woman that the rebellion had been fought over. The woman their former prince had kidnapped and raped, the woman their king would do anything for. They grew frustrated and angry. Ned continued to walk down the aisle towards his friend who sat on the throne that truly belonged to his nephew. 

He could see Robert look at him with a happy smile on his face, excited to see his bride for the first time in about a year and a half. He kept glancing behind Ned’s party expecting his betrothed to make a grand entrance. When Ned had reached the bottom of the dias and had a sad look on his face Robert seemed to understand that something was wrong. “Where is she?”

Ned had to fight back a grimace at hearing his friend ask about his sister. It felt so strange, He might share blood with Lya and grew up together but for for about 10 years he and robert were as brothers. “I am so sorry my friend. My mission failed, Lyanna passed from a fever.”

He watched as Robert broke down in front of his court, not caring who was watching him. 

His hand, the man who had basically raised them for ten years, Jon Arryn stood nearby watching as his two sons felt the world of pain. He had no children of his own, Ned and Robert were as much his sons as they were of their birth fathers. 

Robert looked at him through watery eyes, “Where is her body?”

“I sent it ahead to Winterfell.”

Robert shook his head violently, “No, It will be entombed here as a queen should be.”

Ned shook his head sadly, “Robert she deserves to be buried with our family, she was the wild wolf, she wouldn’t be happy anywhere else than in the north.” 

A look of rage overtook Robert’s face, “If i hadn’t already killed that dragon spawn I would kill him all over again. All of them. I will rid this world of the dragon spawns.” He screamed out at the people, causing everyone to take several steps back. Ned had been unsure about leaving Jon in Dorne but for the first time he was grateful that Jon was far away from this place. Ned watched Robert rage for several minutes before he quieted down and the next thing that came out of Robert’s mouth made Ned’s blood run cold. “I heard that you have acquired a new family member my friend.” 

Ned’s throat seized up and he about choked. He looked around until he met the cold eyes of the spider. The man who held all of the secrets of the realm. Even though Ned knew that this was part of the plan, he had still not been ready for it. He started to nod as his throat was stuck but he coughed a bit and faintly said, “Yes. A nephew.”

“I heard that the mother is Ashara Dayne.” Robert looked proud and perhaps a bit upset at the thought. “He will have some good fighting genes.”

“Yes.” His voice cracked and he had to cough once more. 

“I assume that Brandon is the father.” Ned couldn’t say anything, only nod. Robert laughed, “You need not look so upset, everyone knew Brandon to be a bit more rebellious to the famous Stark honor code. It is not surprising that he fathered a bastard.” Everyone laughed out to match their king while Ned wanted to scream out the truth but he kept quiet. He prayed to the gods and to Brandon that they would forgive him for what he had agreed to do. “Well where is the bastard?”

“He stayed in Dorne with his mother.”

Robert smirked at that thought, “A Stark in the south. Now that is something to see.” Everyone knew that the Starks hated the south, they were the wolves and wolves lived in the north.

Ned didn’t saw anything, it would only be safer for everyone. He wanted to head home, back to the place where he was born, where he would raise a family with his wife, a whole new generation of Starks. The rest of court went by without any large changes or announcements. The only big declaration made was that Robert had agreed to marry Cersei Lannister. Ned didn’t care for the Lannisters and he would relish the day when they would be unseated. A small smile found its way onto his face at the thought of the very large secret that he held, a secret that would shock Westeros to its core. The Starks might be famously uneasy in the south but for once they had almost 20 years to prepare for the change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned Stark comes back to Dorne after five years to meet Jon.

It had been almost five years since Ned Stark had been to Dorne, almost five years since the death of his sister. He only came now to see his nephew who he hadn’t seen since the day he left. He and Ashara communicated every few months and she had finally convinced him to come down so that they along with Doran and Oberyn could tell Jon the truth. 

Ned was hesitant, Jon was almost five, he didn’t think that the young child was ready for the truth of his birth. If he was ready to shoulder both his past and his destiny. Ned didn’t want to tell him, it was safer if he was in the dark. He was out voted by Ashara, Oberyn and Doran, his only support being Arthur. 

Oberyn and Doran wanted to begin his formal training, both education wise and fighting skills. Ashara hated lying to the child she had claimed as his own. She wrote that Jon asked every night for stories of his father. She had successfully convinced him that stories of the dragons were far more interesting but only a few months ago he had flat out refused to listen to another story of the dragons before hearing about his father. She was out of options and she didn’t want to lie to him anymore. 

So here Ned was, sweating and grumpy from the heat arriving in the port at Sunspear. Normally Jon, as Ashara’s son would be raised at Starfall but Doran and Oberyn wanted Jon to be as close to them as possible for safety. They said that it was in an effort to have Jon raised around children, but it was really to have him around them. 

Sunspear was nice, if not extremely hot. Flowers grew everywhere. Down by the beach children were splashing around, trying to cool off in the summer sun. As they came in closer to the port, Ned could see a dark haired woman dressed in blue flowing scraps of cloth surrounded by men dressed in armor. 

After they had docked and Ned was disembarking his ship, he came up to the woman that had everything gone according to plan, would have been his wife. Ashara was so beautiful, her purple eyes and dark hair were a wonderful contrast. Her skin was tanned to a glowing finish and the scraps of clothing barely covered everything vital. Her dress would have been scandalous in the north but here in the south hers was about the most conservative. 

Ned stopped an arms length away from her. She spoke first, her light voice still causing his blood to sing as she sank into a slight curtsey. “Lord Stark.” She didn’t have a smile on her face but a look of seriousness, a face like a Stark. Perhaps she would have been a good match in the north.

“Lady Dayne.” Ned said with the same serious tone to his voice as he slightly bowed. The tension rose until she smiled and then laughed, echoed by himself. Having had enough of the formalities they embraced into a hug that lasted several minutes longer than what was proper. They pulled back from each other though their arms were still on the other. “Ashara, you look more beautiful than ever.” He could see a blush make its way up her neck into her face as she smiled at the compliment. 

“Ned, you old fool.”

Ned laughed, “Old fool, we are of the same age.”

“Then it must your time in the north that has made you look so haggard.” She laughed at the offended look on his face. 

He followed her laughing with his own, his face starting to hurt from effort. She dropped her hands from his body and he felt cold at the loss. The smile started to slip from his face but then she wrapped her arm through his and started walking up to the palace. They chatted about little things, not wanting to bring up their past, or Ned’s present. 

It was a long walk but the breeze, flowers and sights made it not seem as bad. Once they passed under the coverings near the palace the heat lessened drastically. Ned went from sweating heavily to sweating slightly while Ashara just seemed to be glowing.

The small group of men that had accompanied him were chatting quietly with the guards that Ashara had brought. The two groups split off at the palace. The northern guards followed the southern guards inside the palace while Ned and Ashara walked through the walkways to the gardens. 

Ashara led him onto a covered patio overlooking a garden that held various fountains and water pools as well as a group of children and three men dressed in a special guard uniform. Ned could pick out three girls around the same age with long dark braids, two boys both with long dark hair, one had his hair held back by a band. Both boys had tanned skin but one had lighter skin than the other boy and the three girls, Ned assumed that that was Jon. They were all laughing and screaming in delight as they chased each other around the three guards standing as obstacles. The guards would sometimes move to block a child that was running, trying to distract them, they were also laughing at the children’s joy. 

Though it had been five years since he last saw them, Ned could pick out that the three guards were in fact the three assumed dead kingsguard. He couldn’t remember which was which, but he remembered their names. They tried to choose names that were close to their given names so Jon could remember but not too close as to be suspicious. Ser Arthur Dayne, the sword of the morning, had chosen the name Artos, Ser Gerold hightower, the commander of the guard chose Genos and Ser Willard simply shortened his name to Will. 

On the patio sat Oberyn on a patio couch while Doran sat in his specially made chair. Ellaria, Oberyn’s paramour sat next to him on the couch, she was relaxed against Oberyn’s side. Ned nodded his hellos before his eyes drew to Jon’s small figure. Tears pricked his eyes at how much he looked like Lyanna. He looked so happy, playing with his cousins. Ned doubted that he would have looked as happy in Winterfell being raised as his bastard. 

“He looks so happy.”

“He is very happy... most of the time.” Ned glanced at her when she stopped speaking, silently wishing that should would continue which she did. “Sometimes he gets in these moods where he is almost depressed. When he gets that way he usually goes off by himself and reads in his room or in his secret spot.”

Ned frowned, not liking what he was hearing. What could Jon have to be upset about? “Are you worried?”

“Not really, Elia once told me that Rhaegar had been that way. Arthur mentions all the time how much Jon’s demeanor is like Rhaegar's except when he’s on a horse and then I think he looks exactly like Lyanna. We think it’s just part of his personality, a worrier.”

“Reading and riding? Isn’t he a bit young?”

“Not really, Arthur told me that Rhaegar had once said that he had begun reading at the age of three and Lyanna was practically part horse I’m sure you can confirm.”

“How?”

“Well, I used to read to him every night until one day he just picked up the book from my hands and started reading to me. There were a few mistakes but it was amazing. He loves to read, practically devours any book i get him from the library. If he’s not down in the stables he is up in the library.” She had a loving smile on her face as if she was looking at the most important thing in her life and she probably was. But it wasn’t just a loving smile, it was a smile of pride. 

“That’s extraordinary.” Ned was shocked, lya had always hated reading, she said it was too boring. He never thought that he would hear that a child of hers was so avid at reading. “Has he begun his studies?” He looked out at the playing children but turned to look at Doran when he began speaking.

“He has already read most of the books that we use for education even for older children. He has memorized all of the ruling houses but we are still working on the smaller ones. He spends two mornings a week with me listening to the public. He is quite good at thinking of clever solutions to problems.” Doran smiled at the look on Ned’s face, a look of awe that quickly turned into an impressed smile. 

“What about sword play? Has he begun his training yet?” Ned thought for sure that Jon wouldn’t have started that yet. Robb had barely even held a sword yet.

Oberyn spoke this time with a smirk on his face. “Oh yes, he had begun his training. He hasn’t held a real sword yet. We are mainly working with the bow and spear right now, but soon he will begin to learn water dancing.”

Water dancing? Why would he learn that, it was a braavosi fighting style? “Why water dancing?”

“Water dancing works best with small warriors, it makes them quick and intelligent. You have to anticipate a larger opponents next move.”

Ned was outraged. Jon was so young and innocent, why try to ruin that. “He’s five! Are you expecting him to be fighting opponents within the year?”

A sneer made its way onto oberyn’s face followed by a look on contempt. “The world is a dangerous place, he must learn to protect not only himself but his people. I am not training him for today but for tomorrow.” Ned shut down, he did not want to hear about his nephew learning to kill men when he had not even held a sword yet.

Ashara decided to cool down the conversation, “Perhaps it is time for some supper?” She looked towards Ellaria and begged her with her eyes.

Ellaria nodded her head and made to get up from her position. She whispered in Oberyn’s ear then stood and made her way out to the children. Ned saw the children take notice of the beautiful woman and one of the little girls ran towards her skirts to hide. She laughed then called the rest of the children to her to take them into the dining hall. Jon made to go with her but Ellaria stopped him. She bent down to whisper something in his ear and whatever she said made a great smile break out on his face. 

The little boy turned towards the patio and ran to his mother who was out waiting for him crouched down to hug him. He slid into her arms as naturally as any beloved child would. “Aunt Ellaria said you had a surprise for me, mother.” 

A smile split onto Ashara’s face, “Oh she did, did she?” She laughed at the smile on his face. She then made a look that made the smile slide from his face, “I don’t know.” She put a thumb to her chin as if she were thinking of a surprise, “The only thing i can think of is a visit from your uncle. Would that be a surprise?” Ned wanted to laugh at the confused expression on jon’s small face, but he didn’t. Jon looked around at the seated men as if her were counting them and then he saw Ned and a smile broke out again on his face. Ashara glanced over her shoulder to smile at Ned, she stood up and moved jon over to stand before Ned. “Jon, this is your uncle Ned.”

From in front of her, Jon looked up at her. “Stark?” She nodded and Jon looked back at Ned. He looked so much like Lya’s except for the eyes, those were all his father’s. “Hello Uncle.” With those two words Ned’s heart exploded, his voice was like listening to the past, so much like Rickard Stark. He could barely stop the flood of tears in his heart.

*******

The next morning Ned sat in the beautiful library at Sunspear. Normally libraries were drafty little rooms, but this one was light and airy and large. There were more books here than Ned had ever seen before. When Oberyn had first shown him the library his jaw had almost dropped to the floor and Oberyn had laughed at him. “If you think this is a lot of books, you have obviously never been to the citadel. Many of these are actually the only copies of some books at the citadel from by time there.” 

Ned was seated in a collection of couches and tables adjacent to a balcony that overlooked a different garden than the one they were in the day before. One of the tables had books and map thrown on it like a study table, where jon must do some of his studying. 

The child was seated next to his mother on his favorite couch. He looked unsure as to why he was the only child in a room full of grown ups. Doran was sitting in his chair while Oberyn and Ellaria were seated together on a couch. Arthur or Artos was sitting next to Ned while the two other kingsguard stood on opposite sides of the room. 

The room had been checked and rechecked for spies and or ways to hear anything said in the room. They didn’t want a chance that anyone could overhear what they were going to talk about. 

Ashara, with the most amount to lose from this exchange started the meeting. She was nervous and felt sick to the stomach. For five years she had held this child as her own, she had fed him and washed him, read to him and sat with him while he was sick. Tears had already started to form in her eyes before she started speaking. “Jon, darling. There is something that we have to tell you.”

Jon looked to him mother confused as to what she could have to tell him. She was his mother, she was everything to him. “Mother?”

Tears fell down her cheeks, expecting her heart to burst from rejection from her child after she told him the truth. “I am not your mother, Jon.” At his outraged look she continued, “I am not your birth mother but I am the woman who raised you.”

“I don’t understand.”

She looked at him sadly, sad that she was about to destroy his world. “I know you don’t darling.” She took a deep breath, “Your name is Jaehaerys Targaryen. Lyanna Stark was your mother.” She watched Jon think through everything that he knew about the woman he had thought of as his aunt and saw the moment when he became disgusted at the thought that his mother and father were siblings. She almost smiled at the look he gave her, remembering that Targaryens frequently took their siblings as spouses. “Rhaegar Targaryen was your father.”

“Mother?”

“Let me tell you a story Jon.” Ashara then settled down, took a deep breathe and began to tell the true story of jon’s birth. “The story starts about two years before you were born at the tourney at Harrenhal. You know the stories of King Aerys?”

“My grandfather?”

“Yes. He was mad, cruel to everyone. Your father had hoped to gather the lords of the kingdoms to gain support for his plan of replacing Aerys because he wasn’t supposed to come to the tourney, but he did. He was a very suspicious man who thought that his enemies were going to assassinate him wherever he went. Your mother was there at the tourney with her family.” Ashara smiled at Ned but continued her story with a more joyful tone. “Do you remember when we learned about the tourney?” Jon shook his head yes. “Do you remember the name of the knight that caused a stir at the tourney?” 

Jon had to think for a few moments before he shouted out, “The Knight of the laughing tree.” Then he started chuckling like it was the funniest thing her had ever heard. “No one knew who he was.” Ned was impressed, he didn’t expect any child to know that small of a detail but for Jon that small detail started everything. 

“Yes. The Knight of the Laughing tree, a mysterious knight that appeared and disappeared out of thin air. The knight was actually your mother.” Jon gasped and everyone smiled at his shock. “Yes, one of her father’s bannermen had been attacked by three men.”

“Why?”

Ned answered that question, “Howland Reed, the lord of Greywatch Tower. They live in Moat Caitlyn and are known for being quite short and for being an odd sort of people. He was attacked for that, by three squires.” 

“Why?”

Ashara took over the line of questions, knowing how to answer it to end Jon’s curiosity. “Because he was seen as weak, darling and an easy target.” 

“That’s horrible.” Jon didn’t say anything else, Ashara had efficiently cut off Jon’s line of questioning. Jon looked around the room to make sure that they were all equally horrified of the men’s actions. The grownups all mirrored his horrified look as he looked at them but as soon as he looked back towards his mother, they all smiled and shook their heads at the young, innocent king. 

“It is but it is a matter of life. Now, Lyanna Stark came upon those three squires and scared them away. She vowed to make them pay. She could have told her father and let him deal with the men but she decided to seek justice on her own. She dressed in mismatched armor and rode on the jousting competition against the knights of the three squires defeating them all. Her only wish was that they discipline their squires.”

“That’s amazing.”

“Well she was an amazing woman.” Her voice trailed off overcome by the emotions of remembering her. “Aerys was convinced that this mysterious knight was an assassin to come kill him so he ordered his kingsguard and his son to find the knight and bring him to justice but the knight was never seen or heard from again. Now the truth is that your father and his guard and closest friend discovered Lyanna getting rid of her armor and helped her get rid of it. He took the shield with the laughing weirwood tree to his father to say that he could not find any other items. That night He told his wife Elia everything that had happened, about the wild girl who took justice into her own hands. Elia was so impressed by the girls bravery that she wanted Rhaegar to crown Lyanna the Queen of Love and beauty the next day if he won the lance to honor her. The very next day Rhaegar he won and he placed a crown of winter roses on her lap, shocking the entire kingdom. Everyone though that he had dishonored his wife, but no one knew the truth and they couldn’t tell anyone the truth because then Aerys would have demanded her head. People claim that that was the start of the rebellion because your mother's betrothed, Robert grew very angry at Rhaegar for honoring your mother. The next year was very tense and everyone expected that a war was going to break out and it did. Aerys somehow found out that it was Lyanna who had been the knight and he sent out a group to capture her and bring her to king’s landing for a trial.”

“But that’s not fair.”

Ashara gave her a look that both understood that it wasn’t fair but it was the way the world worked. “Rhaegar found out and traveled to the north to help her escape with his three guards. He and Lyanna had been exchanging letters for almost a year, slowly falling in love with each other. He brought Lyanna here, to Sunspear and he married her in the garden.”

“Wasn’t he already married to Elia?”

“Yes he was, he took Lyanna as his second wife like Aegon the Conqueror. He had married Elia out of obligation and they became great friends but he was never in love with her. He married Lyanna out of love. And you were born out of that love.” She could have ended the story there, a happy ending with happy, loving parents, but it wasn’t the end of the story. “They were happy in Dorne but the rebellion had started in the rest of the kingdoms.”

“Why?”

“Well, Brandon Stark thought that your father had kidnapped your mother so he went to King’s Landing to demand that Rhaegar return her. Aerys imprisoned him and demanded that Lord Stark come to retrieve his son. He killed both of them and started the rebellion to overthrow the mad king.”

“It was because of me. The rebellion. People died because of me.” He didn’t say them as questions because to him they were facts. His birth had caused thousands to die and a war to break out. Tears came to his eyes, though he didn’t quite understand all the implications of the events around his birth he felt the weight of them.

Ashara quickly assured him that it wasn’t his fault with tears in her eyes. “No my child it wasn’t your fault. Those people did not die because of you.” She gathered him into her arms, wishing that she could protect him from all of this. “The rebellion was fought out of miscommunications and a spark of wanting a better life. You were not the cause, you might be the best thing that came out of it. You are the dragon wolf. You are the only child of the dragon and the wolf, the descendant from two of the most powerful and ancient houses in history.”

Jon looked up at her from his place nestled into her side, not quite believing that he was anything special. “What does that mean?”

Oberyn spoke up, his first words in their meeting. “It means my dear boy, that you are the king. You are the rightful ruler of westeros.”

“Isn’t there already a king?”

Doran took over, “For the moment, yes there is, he is the recognized king but he is not the true king. When you are ready Jaehaerys, you will be king. He is only a placeholder until your rightful rule.”

*************** 

Ned sat alone in the library with his nephew a few days later. Jon had been distraught and confused the day he learned the truth, barely eating anything at supper. He was already normally a quiet child but since he had learned the truth, he spent most of his time staring off into space or looking out into the sea. Early that morning, before Ned had even awoken, there had been a knock on his door and when he had opened it he saw Jon alone. Jon had asked to speak with him alone and he had agreed. 

They had been sitting in the library for a ew minutes, silently watching each other before Jon spoke first. “What was my mother like?”

Ned guessed that he shouldn’t have been surprised at his line of questions, but he was nonetheless. He was a boy who had just learned that the woman he thought had been his mother as not her. “She was...uh… wild. She loved horses, practically half horse herself. SHe loved her family but she loved her freedoms even more. She could fight as well as any man trained at Winterfell and ride better than anyone.” 

Jon had a small smile on his face at the lovely thought of his mother before a look of concentration took over. “Is it cold in the north?”

Ned laughed at the question, it was something that every southerner always asked. “Yes, very cold. There is snow almost all the time.”

Jon smiled at his uncles laugh, “I’ve never seen snow. I have only ever been in the south.” 

“You’ll see the snow sometime.” Ned told his nephew matter of factly. Jon would come to the north because the north was in his blood as much, if not more than the south. He would fit in just right, with his dark hair and fair complexion. 

Jon’s face lit up, “Really?”

“Yeah, you will have to come visit, maybe stay awhile.” Ned thought about offering for him to come with him when he left but thought better of it. Ned could teach him how to rule a kingdom that was honorable and lived by a strict code but he could not teach his nephew how to rule as diverse and complex kingdoms as the rest of them. He didn’t live in the game of thrones as it was called. Only Doran and Oberyn could teach him the games of the south no matter if the thought made him sick. “You know I have a son about your age, his name is Robb.”

Jon smiled at the thought of a cousin that was his age. The girls were good playmates but sometimes it was nice to be around another boy his own age. Trystane was nice enough but Jon often felt that he thought he was better than Jon. One curiosity of the north won out over the prospect of a cousin. “Have you ever seen the wall? 

Ned laughed at the curiosity of his nephew. Everywhere he went in the south he always got a question about the wall. “Yes, many times, but my brother Benjen, your uncle is in the night’s watch.”

“The men in black?”

Ned wasn’t surprised that Jon had heard of the night's watch. He was a well informed child and widely read. “Yes, he lives on the wall at Castle Black.”

“Have you ever been beyond the wall?”

“No.”

“Have you ever met a wildling?”

“Yes.”

“What were they like? Did you kill it? How do they live beyond the wall? Why are they called wildlings?” Question after question came and Ned tried to answer them as fast as possible. 

“Because they are wild.” Ned didn’t know how else to describe the harsh people that lived in the tundra of the north. 

“You said that my mother was wild, what makes them different?” Ned could see the wheels turning in his nephew’s mind. He was trying to understand the world and the people who lived in it. 

“They are violent, they climb over the wall and attack the innocent people.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know.”

“Why do they come over the wall? How do they come over the wall?”

“I don’t know.”

Jon paused his line of questioning and tried to answer a few of his questions himself. His small face scrunched up in concentration, looking so much like Lyanna’s had when she had first been learning the bow. “Maybe they’re cold. Maybe they just want to be warm.”

“Possibly. Now why don’t you tell me about your studies.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years later.
> 
> Jon is seven. He is in love with Arienne Martell but Arienne is seven years older than him. What will happen?
> 
> I hope you like the re-edited chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you know that feeling that you left something unfinished and a couple hours later or a day later it finally comes to you and you can finish it. Well that happened. Something was bothering me about this chapter and i know that i wrote it but inspiration doesn't come all at once. So i added a little something that is going to really make the story better and help explain things that will happen later. I know that some of you who commented had some trouble with Arienne, some wanted her and Jon to be together, some wanted only Jon and Dany together. When i first came up with this story and i was trying to build what was going to happen in each chapter I didn't have a clear view of where the story was going to head. I am much better prepared now and i have changed a few things to make it so. I added a new tag with Jon/ Arienne. I know that some of you wont like that but trust me I know where the story is going to go. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all of the comments. You guys really help figuring out small plot twists.

Arienne Martell was a beautiful woman, said to be one of the most beautiful women in the world. She had not always been so. As a child she had been overweight and ugly but as she grew older she grew beautiful. 

When she had been a child she had an affinity for books and learning. She had buried herself in books to avoid the disappointment of her body. Thought she read less now, she still held a special place for them and the little boy with whom she shared that love with. 

Arienne loved Jon or as she called him Jae. She loved him as a brother or as a older girl loves a boy who follows her around. They had often read together in the library or in the garden. Arienne knew that he thought himself in love with her, he told her almost everyday since his sixth name day. That was over a year ago. He had been sick with the pox, deadly sick. She had sat at his side and read to him for almost a week, he seemed to be happier when he read to him.

She knew that her father and uncle planned for them to marry one day when Jae conquered the kingdoms and took his rightful place as king. They would finally get the Dornish queen they had been denied. Everyone treated her as their future queen, but no one more so than Jae.

While Jae dreamed of her as his queen, she spent her nights in the arms of her lover, Gerold Dayne, nephew of Arthur Dayne. Gerold wasn’t the kindest of men, but he had a heat that made her heart beat too fast. She had been warned by her father to not show affection towards Gerold in the company of Jon as it would break his heart. 

Gerold laughed at his claimed cousin’s love. Puppy love he called it. 

It was one day that she was walking in the gardens alone that Gerold came upon her. He had grabbed her around the waist and spun her so her back was against a stone sculpture. He kissed her neck then, nipping at it until she laughed and tried to push his face away. He kissed her then and she quickly got swept up in the heat. They both forgot themselves until they heard something fall to the ground. They quickly broke apart and looked towards the noise and what she saw made her want to cry.

Jae with a smile on his face stood not ten feet from them. He must have just turned the corner and saw them. She saw what had made the noise, a large leather bound book. She saw the smile slip from his face and tears start to fall from his eyes. He looked back and forth between them like he couldn’t understand what was going on. 

All of a sudden he flew into a rage and ran at them, Arienne feared that he would hit her but he did not. He flew at his cousin, a man who had mocked and ridiculed him for over a years since he had come from Starfall. Jae screamed and cried until his mother came running followed by her father and Ellaria. They separated them, Ashara holding her son to her chest as he cried. Her father yelled at Gerold to leave and a few minutes later she followed. She felt horribly, she had never wished to hurt Jae but she had.

******  
Doran Martell sat in his office drinking a fine Dornish red. A headache plagued him, a headache that had started an hour ago when he had come across little Jon hitting Gerold Dayne infront of his eldest child. H

Oberyn strolled into the room and casually sat in a chair opposite Doran’s desk. He didn’t say anything, he waited for his older brother to speak first.

“What did we do Oberyn?” Doran picked up his glass of wine and took a large drink.

Oberyn shook his head at his brother, “You know what we did, it was your plan after all.”

“I know but i hadn’t planned on this." He pointed his hands towards his chest, his stomach felt like it held knots and his heart pained him for hurting his daughter, his heir. "I didn’t want to do this to my daughter, she didn’t deserve this.” Arienne was a sweet girl, she had done nothing wrong. He shouldn’t have played her like this, but it was the best thing for everyone to get what they wanted. They had manipulated her to manipulate Jon.

“She will be fine, he needed the motivation. He is talented for his age but he was more focused on his love than on gaining his kingdoms.” Yes, Jon. He was the reason for their plan. A bookish child who could be a great sword master but refused to do so. He would have to conquer the seven kingdoms but he could do that by his wits, he would have to take them by force.

“He is only seven. We ruined their lives.” Yes he was still very young, but troubles in youth could motivate his for years. 

“Yes and Robert Baratheon, Tywin Lannister and the mountain ruined ours and they have still yet to pay for it. If everything goes according to our plan we will not only have our revenge and then some but we will have control over the entire seven kingdoms.” Oberyn paused for a few moments, “So, what will you do with her?”

“I sent a raven to her mother, Arienne will go to Norvos for a few years, until it is closer to time for the wedding. It was a mistake having them together too soon. She is seven years older than him, of course she would mature before him.” He should have seen this flaw in their plan. “We can still fix this. Jon is still so young, he will forget this and remember his deep love for her in a few years.” 

“You think he will still want to marry her?”

“Yes.” Though Doran fully believed that what they had done was right for the future, he still had some doubts. He prayed that Jon focused his hatred on his cousin Gerold for kissing his love like they had planned instead of focusing his hate on Arienne for hurting him. It was risky he knew but it was a risk they had to take. “He loves her too much, he will forgive her.”

They sat in silence for several moments until Oberyn remembered the scroll still clutched in his hand. He had been given the scroll before a servant had ruined his day. He threw the scroll onto his brother’s desk. Doran reached out towards it but before he had a chance to read it Oberyn spoke. “A word from Varys. He found Daenerys Targaryen in Braavos. Ser Willem Darry has died and he thinks that e should bring her here.”’

“It doesn’t say anything about Viserys.” Doran reread the note three times before setting it down. “What do we do about the plan? They were supposed to be taken care of in Braavos and when Jaehaerys became king we would bring them back. They are too young to be on their own.”

“We could bring her here.”

“No, she cannot grow up here.”

Oberyn sighed, “and why not?”

“If she were to take after her mother, she could become very beautiful. If Arienne left and Daenerys came and her and Jon grew up together, they could fall in love. I won’t have that.”

“She could be his second wife, its not uncommon with Targaryens.”

“If she were to become his second wife, whose children do you think would inherit the kingdoms? A mixed child or a pure Targaryen? No its too risky.”

“Then we leave her to wander around Essos with her mad brother.”

“No, that is risky as well.”

They contemplated the situation for several minutes until oberyn snapped his fingers and grinned. “Stark.”

“What?”

“We ask Stark to take her in as his ward. That way she isn’t here but she is kept in safe hands.” Ned Stark hadn’t been privy to their plans and he wouldn't have been for manipulating his nephew. They knew it would have been impossible to include a deeply honorable man in their plans for manipulating a child with love. Though he couldn’t help with their long term plans for Jaehaerys, he could still prove useful.

“It could work.”

********  
Barely a week later Arienne’s mother arrived from Norvos. She was a beautiful woman, a woman worthy of her station. Arienne and her youngest brother Trystane left with her. There was quite a large party assembled to send them off.

Jon stood next to his mother with the guards behind them. Ashara had one arms wrapped around his shoulders as tears ran down his face. He had cried for days when he found out Arienne was being sent away. When his tears didn’t work, he tried to plead with Prince Doran to not send his daughter away. Nothing had worked and here they all stood. 

His cousin Gerold stood off to the side and Jon couldn't help but hate him. He wanted his cousin to leave instead of his beautiful Arienne.

Jon stood on the deck for hours. He had watched her ship until it had disappeared into the horizon. Still he stood there on the chance it was a mistake and she would come back. It was nearly dark when his mother practically dragged him back to the palace. 

That night she held him as he flitted between bouts of tears and rage. She tried to comfort him as much as possible, to stop his little heart from hurting. She remembered how much her on heart had hurt when she had heard that Ned had gotten married. Though she had been grown, her heart still hurt like a child's. “You will find your love at some time and she will be the most important thing to you.”  
Jon looked up at her with sad eyes, “I already have.”

She hugged him tightly to her chest, “Darling, Arienne is not the sun.”

“She is mother, she is. I love her.” His little face was screwed up with seriousness. If it wasn’t such a sad moment, she would smile at how old her seemed. 

“Sweetling, you are but a child. You have only begun to start living.” She kept her voice low and calm as to not upset her child more. 

“Mother, Arienne is the most beautiful woman in the world. One day she will be my queen.”

“My darling, do not focus too much on the future that you forget to live in the present.” As much as Ashara loved Arienne, she was too old for Jon. They were at different stages of their lives. She wanted her child to continue living as a child and not focus on love or his future. His destiny was already bound to come at an early age, he didn’t have to shorten his childhood even more. 

The next morning Jon showed up at his sword lessons early without a book in sight. He put so much effort and concentration into that lesson an all that followed that he quickly progressed. Ashara feared what he was training for as he gave dirty looks to his cousin and he became more aggressive. Oberyn was happy with his progress and soon turned him into his squire. Ashara’s fears soon came about as Jon’s childhood was cut short and his career as a military man started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inspiration behind this was that i had read that Rhaegar had been bookish as a child and one day he read something that changed his opinion of fighting. I felt that Jon also needed an push to becoming a great sword fighter instead of just an okay one. I feel horribly for hurting Jon like this but in my defense he will need amazing skills to pull off what i have planned or his future. Please don't hate me too much. :)


	4. A Visit to Dorne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned and Robb come to Dorne so Ned could see how Jon's training is going. A little horse ride and target practice are in order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The editing might be a little off. I hope you like it:)

It had been five years since Ned Stark had gone this far south. Barely three years earlier he had gone south for war yet again but that time his family did not suffer any losses and instead gained a ward. Now he had four children and two wards. 

This time on his trip south he brought his son Robb with him to meet his cousin. Robb had never been south of the neck before they hopped on a ship at White Harbor and sailed for Water Gardens. Jon’s training had moved to Water Gardens the year before as they thought it was safer for him to train seriously. 

Robb nearly shook with excitement. He was so excited to meet his cousin. Ned had told Robb the truth about Jon a few weeks before they left as he judged him old enough to keep the enormous secret. Only Robb, Catelyn and his most trusted group of bannermen 

They had started to shed their northern layers the farther south they went, till they wore only their thinnest shirts. Robb’s first time on a ship started like most people's first times, throwing up over the side. After a few days he felt more comfortable with the swaying and by the time they had reached Water Garden he wa a pro. 

Once again Ashara met them at the dock. She wore a beautiful purple dress that matched perfectly with her eyes. They said their hellos and then they wrapped each other in their arms. After a second longer than acceptable hug they seperated. “I am so sorry that my son was not here to welcome you. He is training and he said that he would only be a second after me but as you can see he must have lost track of time again.”

They followed her up to the palace. This visit to Dorne was much different than his previous ones, there was a breeze from the ocean so it was cooler. Sunspear was close to the ocean as well but the palace was several miles from the beach. 

While Sunspear was always bustling with activity and people the Water Gardens were practically deserted. Silent guards stood around the palace dressed in far more clothes than Ned would have been able to stand. The continued past several pools and gardens that seemed to be never ending. The air smelled sweet and salty, a mixture that soaked into the very clothing that they wore.

As they walked along Ashara talked about her son and their move from Sunspear while interspringly asking about his wife and children. She was as beautiful as he remembered, the gardens brought out the purple in her eyes. She smiled like the sun, happier now than he had ever seen her.

Soon they were hearing the sound of metal on metal, the distinctive sound of sword fighting. Grunting and shouting along with the barking of orders grew louder. They entered into a large opening filled with grass and water, horses and men. There were silent guards here as well but they kept their distance away from the small group in the center. A boy fought against three sellswords while being watched by two other men. 

Ned could tell right away that it was his nephew who fought against his three sworn guards. Jon fought like a snake, swift and strong, striking and retreating all at once. He fought like a man three times his age nearly beating three of the best fighters in the realm. A short man with a dark beard was shouting at him, “keep his arm high, his legs fast, it is a dance, boy”. The man next to him stood as still as a statue with his arms behind his back, watching the fight with hawk like eyes. 

They watched for several minutes, Ned looked down as his son was enraptured by his cousin’s skill. He could hear Ashara’s gasps as she watched her son dodge strike after strike. The men were becoming tired but so was Jon. He watched as Jon attempted a risky endeavor where he crouched down and swiveled to one knee with his one sword down low and a dagger up high. With his dagger he disarmed one while he swept the feet out from another but he wasn’t as fast as he needed to be. He ended up with a sword at his throat while his own blades were far from his body. 

“You’re quick Jon, but not quick enough.” The man standing was Artos, otherwise known as Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning. He retracted his blade and held out his hand for Jon to take. 

“I got two of you today, one more than before. Next time I will get you all.” Jon smiled up at his friend and wiped his hand along his knee that was now stained green.

“On that day I will cheer, my king.” He quietly spoke those words but Ned could slightly make them out. He clapped him on the back before they both turned to help the two other guards.

Jon slapped the man he had tripped on the back, chuckling at his friend. “It seems you are getting old Will. Are you sure you will be able to keep up in the future.” 

“Can still whip your ass.” The man, Will or as he was known Ser Oswell Whent, dusted off his ass and shook his head at the young man who had bested him.

The other man, the one who had merely been stopped with a sword at his neck, chuckled at his fellow kingsguard. “Really, because he knocked you clean on your back and he is a boy of ten.” Ser Gerold Hightower, the former lord commander of his grandfather’s kingsguard who was now known as Genos. 

Will swiped his hands toward Genos and walked away from them muttering. It looked as if he was headed to the ocean to sulk. Jon gathered with his companions talking about his performance, always trying to get better.

Ashara softly called for her son and when he saw her he beamed and walked over to them followed by his companions. He stood tall like a man or a future king with his hands hands behind his back. His longer, dark hair was tied back from his head like a northerner. 

Jon stopped a few feet away from the party, his men stopping just behind him. “Uncle Ned, it is wonderful to meet you again. I hope your journey south was pleasant. I am sorry I wasn't there to meet you.” Jon spoke with the courage and strength of a man three times his age, he spoke like a king.

Ned smiled at his nephew, “Jon, I must say that your training is impressive.”

“Thank you my lord, my only wish is to prove myself worthy of the crown and my people.” 

“With what I have seen here today, that day will be soon in coming.” Jon as well as his men all smirked at that while his mother only looked worried. “I brought my son Robb to meet you.” Jon looked at the young boy his age standing next to his uncle.

“It's good to meet you Jon, I mean your grace.” They all laughed at Robb’s stumbling words.

“It's good to meet you as well cousin, though I am not the king yet.” Jon reached out to shake his cousin’s hand, embracing him if they were brothers. 

******  
Ever since Jon and Robb had met, they were inseparable, instant best friends. They ate together, played together, trained together, learned together. Since Jon’s party had moved out to the Water Gardens he had been lonely for company his own age. His cousins had been left in Sunspear an he rarely saw them anymore, he was in training full time with no distractions. 

They had been there about a week when they went on a ride through the area surrounding the palace. They had somewhat adjusted to the oppressive heat. They wore lighter clothing that trapped less heat and the various pool around the palace helped a great deal. 

Jon rode his grey dapple while Robb had borrowed a brown horse. They rode ahead of their party laughing and talking.

Ned was astounded by the changes in Jon. He was no longer that child who would dip his head down in embarrassment. He could handle a sword better than most grown soldiers. He could ride better than all but one person in Ned’s opinion and that person no longer lived. He was his mother reborn on a horse. He rode with such grace and wisdom far beyond his years that he seemed like an extension of whatever horse he rode.

Ned was talking with Arthur or Artos as he was now known about the lords of the north. He was just explaining the women warriors of Bear Island when their horses suddenly stopped. He looked up to see his son and nephew had also stopped and were gazing at a large black stallion standing near a pack of trees many yards away from them. The horse must be wild, it was dirty and stamped its feet like an impatient child.

The stallion noticed them and reared up on its back legs kicking out at them. Jon slowly got off his horse and Robb whispered at him to get back on. Jon took a few steps towards the horse. Ned wanted to shout out at his nephew. He looked desperately towards the men who were sworn to keep him safe. All of them only watched their king with interest not fear. 

Artos looked towards him with a smile on his face, “That boy has a gift with horses” He nodded towards Jon who had stepped even closer to the horse. The horse had kicked out at him again then ran in both directions before standing before Jon again pawing at the ground. 

Robb went to get off his horse and pull his cousin back from certain death, but Jon spoke to him without turning around. “Robb, don’t.” Jon only stepped closer to the horse, barely a few steps away now. The horse now stood there shifting its head back and forth. Jon was quiet and calm, moving so slowly that he merely inched his way towards the wild stallion. 

Ned could see his lips moving like he was talking to the horse. For a second Ned was brought back in time to another Stark seeming to speak to wild horses. Lyanna was said to be half horse, people said that she had a touch about her. Ned knew the truth, Lyanna had told him once years ago before he had left for the Vale. Starks had the blood of the first men coursing through their bodies and with blood that old, magic pulsed inside of them. It was a very rare gift indeed to be a warg, a terrifying gift that could get that person killed. Obviously Jon had inherited not only his mother’s looks but also her rare gift. 

Jon was nearly at the horse now and he stopped. He held his hand out in a gesture of mercy waiting for the horse to come to him. They waited several minutes, he and Robb holding their breaths. Finally the horse stepped towards Jon sticking his nose out towards his hand. No one said a word, not a sound was heard as the horse moved closer. 

The stallion stopped mere inches from Jon’s hand before stretching out its neck toward his fingers. Boy and horse instantly relaxed as soon as they touched. It was amazing to see the instant connection that sparked between them. 

*******  
Jon had decided to show his cousin around his home. They rode horses along the beach, Jon on his black destrier stallion and Robb on a borrowed grey horse. Jon and Robb rode far ahead of his guard and Robb’s father. Jon and Robb raced along the beach with the salty wind rushing through their hair and the front of their shirts plastered to their chests as the backs fluttered behind them. Jon won every race but it was only because of his horse and knowledge of the beach. 

They laughed like the children that they were, not thinking of the power they both would hold one day. Though Robb had Theon and his sisters and his younger brother back home, for the first time he felt like he really had a brother. Jon had spent so much time training that he was no longer allowed to run like the child he still was.

Inside the gardens they ran around playing knights and kings, dragonlords and kings of winter. They talked for hours about what kind of men they would be when they grew up, what kind of leaders they would become.

They were practicing with bows one morning. Just the two of them while Artos stood of to the side letting the boys talk. Robb would be leaving in a few days and Jon would then go back to his rigorous training schedule.

“So you want to go to the east?” Robb nocked an arrow and raised his arms to let it fly.

Jon watched his cousin hit the outside of the target. “I want to see what the world has to offer.” He handed Robb another arrow to practice with.

Robb missed that time and let the arrow fly off into a bush behind the target. “And the east has more to offer than the west?”

“No but there are people there that need help.” Jon pointed the arrow at him and wouldn't let go. Robb handed him the bow instead. 

Robb walked over to the side to hand Jon arrows. “Who?”

“Did you know that there is an army of slaves in the east? In Astaphor.” Jon nocked his first arrow and let it fly to hit the arrow near its center. “They’re call the Unsullied. They are taken as boys and castrated and then trained to the point at which they feel no pain and obey every command.” Jon glanced at his cousin who visibly shuddered at the thought. “At the end of their training they are tasked to kill a babe in front of its mother and hand the woman a silver coin. The coin is not for the death of their child but as payment for a born slave.” Jon let loose two arrows in succession, both of which hit the center. He stopped and turned towards Robb. “There are millions of slaves in the east, people who are beaten and tortured, forced to fight to survive. They need help.”

“Jon, you are still but a child. What are you going to do?”

“I am going to free them and eliminate slavery from the world.” Jon turned back to the target and let loose another arrow which hit near the center. 

Robb handed him another arrow. “How?”

“By hatching dragons and conquering them like Aegon did 300 years ago.” Another arrow hit.

“How do you plan on hatching dragons?”

“We haven't quite figured that out yet.”

Robb began to hand him another arrow before stopping and putting the arrow away. “Jon, it is an admirable plan, but what about the people here? These are your people.”

“Robb, I know that my people are here, but if I have the power, why not help those who don't.” Jon put down his bow and the two boys faced each other down.

“Jon, you don't have power.”

“Not yet.” Jon looked at the same time both a king planning for war and a young boy playing at being a knight..

“You sound like Dany, out to save the world.”

Jon smiled at the thought of the aunt he had never met. “What is she like, my aunt?”

“Well, she is beautiful and kind. She loves to read and ride. She never talks about dragons or war, I think she thinks that it might cause Robert to want to hurt her.”

“It almost sounds like you like her.”

“I do, I love her like a sister. My father told me that you had a love.” Jon blushed before sobering.

“She’s gone, sent away until we are to be wed.”

Robb didn't ask for the details. From jon’s face it seemed like a painful topic for him and Robb already knew most of the story from eavesdropping on his father. “Is she beautiful?”

He looked out over the gardens that framed the place which also looked out over the ocean. He smiled when he talked about her, his beautiful queen to be. “More beautiful than anyone. Her name is Arienne. A beautiful name for an even more beautiful woman.”

“Well, I can't wait to meet her.” Robb smiled and reached for the bow. “Now you've hit that target five times, its my turn now.” Jon smiled and went over to the target to rip out the arrows.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So this is my new story so I really hope you like it.


End file.
